The photo diode without incident light releases a dark current. In other words, without the incident light the ambient light sensor still produces the output. Because of the influence of dark current, most of ambient light sensors are unable to work at high temperatures, especially above 50° C. Therefore, this invention provides a circuit structure in order to effectively eliminate a dark current so that the ambient light sensor can work at 85° C.